1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a container system that improves the storage, dispensing, and consumption of a wrap.
2. Description of the Background Art
Consumption of wraps, such as burritos, can be difficult and messy. A wrap may not be set down while eating it without substantial risk of falling over or spilling, which also makes it difficult to store partially consumed wraps and resume consumption at a later time. Foil is often used to encase a wrap. However, foil is not reusable, and unwrapping foil is cumbersome, and a consumer risks biting off a piece of the foil while eating the wrap. The food wrapping (e.g. tortilla, lettuce, etc.) may also have time-sensitive structural integrity, e.g., because wet fillings begin to dissolve or otherwise compromise the food wrapping. The variation in dimensions of wraps even when made by the same entity present further difficulty for storage and dispensing a wrap for consumption. Carrying multiple wraps (e.g. to share with others is also difficult). Therefore, a product that addresses one or more of these wrap-related difficulties is desirable.